Permenant Marker
by monday-s
Summary: 'I Love U' It was written everywhere. In Permanent Marker.Those 3 words were enough to make him smile. But 16 was enough to make him frown. 'But I guess you don't… because your door was closed when I needed you the most.' One-Shot.


**~PERMENENT MARKER~**

It was right then, right then he knew he made a big mistake. He beat the crap out him. _Him._ Jimmy. _Cammie will kill me… with those cute death stares… that melt my insides an- Focus Goode! Get a grip! You did this for her. _Not to long ago, Cammie came running to his doorstep. Asking a favor, it was the simplest favor. It was just to listen. Her eyes were red and blotchy.

"Can I ask you to do something?" she whispered with a cracked voice.

"Anything." He sounded unsure.

"Listen to me." Her voice almost inaudible.

She was on a couch on the other side of his of his apartment. He took a step towards her, she cringed at the sound of the floors creek. He didn't take another step.

"Okay. What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"He punched me yesterday. Telling me I was a horrible person." She said, even softer.

Zach took another step. "Who?"

"Josh-h-h." She started to cry.

This time, Zach didn't hesitate. He ran across the room and scooped her up in his arms. Cradling her like a baby as she sobbed. Whispering into her ear.

"I could beat him up if you would like."

She sat up abruptly from his lap.

"No-o-o." She hiccupped. "That's why I don't tell Bex or Macey. Please don't! Please!" She cried.

"It's going to be okay… shhhh…" he soothed.

She put her head on his chest once again.

And fell asleep.

He couldn't be happier.

Then he noticed a word written on her hand.

_Zach.3_

In permanent marker.

He was wrong. He was way happier.

**~PERMENANT MARKER~**

He never understood why she dated that jerk. She deserved someone better. Someone to make her feel special, to tell her that she was loved. He knew he could, but he just blew it with his anger that totally needed management.

He waited for her to come home. He was waiting on her front porch. That's when he came along. Josh was getting out of the car, _with another girl!_

Cammie would be heartbroken. She didn't deserve this. So he ran full speed towards Josh, grabbing his neck and banging him against his car door. While the other girl watched in horror. When he was knocked out, he turned to the girl

"He has a girlfriend."

"Impossible!" The girl shrieked. "I'm his girlfriend, for 5 months now."

Zach snorted. "Let's see how that turns out."

He turned back to Cammie's house.

He took out a permanent marker. He wrote on a paper.

_You deserve so much better._

**~PERMENANT MARKER~**

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

He was dreading this, he really was. He knew Cammie was at his door step. He didn't really want to answer. So that's what he did.

She gave up after the 20th time.

The he heard the sound of a pen.

A pen…

That was drawing on his door.

Zach waited till the drawing stopped and she left.

He made his way carefully to the door.

Hesitating before opening it.

He shouldn't have opened the door… because when he did, it was everywhere.

_I love you._ _And it's permanent._

It was written everywhere.

On his porch. His doorstep. His door. Written in permanent marker.

Those 3 words, those 8 letters, where enough to make him smile.

Then it faded. All because of the sentence, in small letters, and in Cammie's handwriting.

_But I guess you don't… because your door was closed when I needed you the most._

**~PERMENANT MARKER~**

_Sweaters? Check. Jeans? Check. Sexy Shirts? Check._

Cammie packed her stuff carefully, trying not to wrinkle her clothing. She was leaving. Where? She didn't know. All she knew is that she needed to get away from here. Maybe visit Macey in Paris? She didn't know. And she didn't need to.

She didn't hesitate when she knocked on the door of the McHenrey-Winters mansion.

When someone opened the she couldn't pretend she wasn't surprised to see who was the one who opened the door.

She was thinking of making a mad dash to the car, but couldn't, because that someone threw her over his shoulder and sprinted to the nearest door.

"You are _not_ leaving me. Never." Zach whispered.

"Zach I-," he interrupted. "Never." He said sternly.

"Why should I?" He knew what she was asking him to stay.

"Cammi-," It was her turn to interrupt.

"Then I have no reason to stay." Then she proceeded to run away from him.

**~PERMENANT MARKER~**

He found her silently sobbing in a hallway.

He was a jerk not to say it.

To tell you the truth… he couldn't.

He was _afraid._

He could get hurt. More importantly _she _would get hurt.

Too late for that.

_What do I have to lose?_

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. When she felt him, she instantly recoiled. Then he pressed her to him. She didn't have that. She wanted to get closer. So she crawled into his lap and whimpered into his neck. He let her cry.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." She said.

He took out a permanent marker. He wrote:

_Cammie._

On his hand. She put:

_Zach._

On hers.

There were a few things Zachary Goode was certain about.

He loved someone.

He loved Cammie.

He would make sure to never ever _ever, _let anyone draw on her heart ever again.

**~PERMENANT MARKER~**


End file.
